Mom's Approval
by Mayou B. Well
Summary: Things seem to be going pretty good for Seto and Mina, until that is, Mina’s mother comes for a visit. Will Mina's mother finally treat Mina with respect? Will Seto be able to help? Well, read it and find out! Mina/Seto YGOSM
1. Ch 1 A Glimpse of Mina

A/N: Yes I'm back with a new story. Sorry it took so long to update, it's just that I got a request from one of my readers to make a short story on all the couples so here it is! In case you missed the summary, it's Mina/Seto, so if you don't like this couple then don't read! Yeah, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually do, but since it's a short story I'll be making the chapters shorter. It might take me a little long to update, seeing as I'm working on one of my other stories, Amunet's Vengeance. So, read, review, and tell me what ya think! :)

The five best friends, Raye, Mina, Serena, Lita and Amy were gathered around the table in the living room, studying for the upcoming exams in Domino High School.

Mina rested her chin on her hand, she was staring out into space, thinking of her life back when she was Sailor V…

_(Flashback)_

Mina Aino was tiptoeing into her house, with her shoes in one hand, her faithful companion Artemis by her side.

_Please let them be asleep, please let them be asleep…_she silently chanted.

"MINA AINO!!!" her mother yelled.

_Doh!_

"Where have you been?!?! Do you know what time it is!?!?"

Mina looked at her cat for support thinking, _What do I tell her? That Sailor V was on another mission?, _hoping that Artemis would somehow, telepathically hear this.

Artemis just shrug and gave a meow.

"Uh…."

"You're just like your father!!!" she continued, "leaving without notice and coming home at midnight!"

"What is going on?" Mina's father yawned. He was in his bathrobe as he stepped out into the living room.

"GO TO BED!!!" she yelled at him, "I can handle this!!!"

The father just shrugged and slowly trotted to his room.

"And as for you," Mina's mother pointed her finger at Mina, "you're grounded. For a month. No sweets, no TV, and NO FRIENDS."

Mina tried very hard not to cry but her self-control must have been taking a vacation for the tears started to flow.

She ran past her mother, Artemis at her heels, and up to her room where she slammed the door behind her and began to cry, sinking to the floor.

"I HATE HER!!!" she sobbed.

"Mina don't say that…" Artemis croaked, nuzzling her hand. "She was just worried about you that's all."

But Mina just ignored him. "No sweets, no TV, no friends." She mimicked. "What friends!?!? Ever since I became Sailor V I've had no time for friends!!!"

"You know Mina," Artemis said quietly, "you can quit being a Sailor Scout whenever you want. No one is stopping you."

Mina stared at the volleyball trophy on the shelf seriously thinking about the option…

_(End flashback)_

"Mina? MINA!!!" Amy yelled, breaking Mina's train of thought.

"Huh? What?"

"You dozed off silly." Raye smiled.

"Yeah, usually that's Serena's job." Lita said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena denied, her mouth full of Lita's dumplings.

"Is something wrong Mina?" Luna asked, worried.

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself lately," Artemis agreed.

"Oh it's nothing!" Mina laughed, picking up her textbook. "Now let's get started! We don't want to fail those exams!"

As soon as everyone went back to their reading Mina's face fell. Her friends were great, really, although sometimes they couldn't see past her blonde exterior.

Everybody thinks she's the perky, almost as dumb as Serena girl, but they're wrong. There's more to Mina Aino then that......

A/N: So...what did ya think? The name may change...give me any idea for what you think it should be! I think you should know that in the Sailor V manga, Mina's mother was always yelling at her, I didn't just make that part up. Well, I'll update soon, but in the meantime, you all will have to review!


	2. Ch 2 A Ray of Sunshine

A/N: Back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, still working on my poems and other story, Amunet's Vengeance, which will be out soon! Anyway, enjoy!

"Hey Seto look! There's Mina!" Mokuba shouted, pointing through the glass window.

"Huh." Kaiba grunted, busily typing on his laptop.

Mokuba's face fell. "She doesn't look very happy…"

This caught Kaiba's attention. He turned away from his work to look out the window.

_What's she so sad about? _Kaiba thought.

"I wonder what's she's so sad about…" Mokuba mumbled. "I'm gonna go check it out!" he shouted, running out the door.

Kaiba took one more look at Mina before returning to his work.

He looked up from his computer and his eyes landed on the smiley face paperweight given to him the first time he and Mina met.

_She breaks my window and then gives me a paperweight, _he chuckled. _Come to think of it, she never did pay me back for that window…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is she? She was just here a minute ago! _Mokuba was running all over Domino City, looking for Mina.

"Ay look! Ain't dat Seto Kaiba's lil' brother?"

"Huh?" Mokuba turned around to see a couple of thugs in a dark alley to his left.

"Hey put me down!!!" he shouted. One of the thugs was holding him by the shirt as Mokuba began kicking and screaming.

"How 'bout givin' us some cash? Ya big brother is loaded wit it. You must have some on ya too."

"Let go!"

"I think this kid needs a lil' more convincin'." The one holding him said.

The other one cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Stop right there!"

Everybody looked up to see a pretty blonde in a sailor suit on top of a building.

"I am the scout of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! And in the name of Venus, I'll punish you!"

_Mina? _Mokuba thought.

Sailor Venus gave him a wink before turning to the thugs. "I suggest you leave now before I get really angry."

It was a moment before they began to laugh hysterically.

"Whoa man," one of them said, "we better leave quick before Blondie here hurts us in her cut lil' miniskirt!"

"I think we can have a lil' fun wit this one."

_That's it…_

As the thugs continued to laugh Sailor Venus called out, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" a heart-linked rope shot out of her hands and surrounded the two delinquents, tying them up.

"Hey! What the…?"

"Pretty fun, huh?" Venus smirked. She turned to Mokuba. "You okay…uh, person I've never met before?"

Mokuba stood up, brushing himself off. He nodded. "I think so. Thanks…Sailor Venus."

But she was already walking away. _This is Serena's gig…_she huffed. _Never again…_

"Hey! Venus…wait!" Mokuba hurriedly tried to catch up with her. "I was just looking for you. Why'd ya run off like that?"

"I don't want to talk right now Mokuba," she sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Mina stopped in her tracks. "What is with everybody asking that!? I'm fine, okay?"

Mokuba froze. His face crumbled.

"I'm sorry Mokuba I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I guess I've just been really stressed out lately…you know, exams and all?"

"I bet Seto can help! C'mon let's go!" Mokuba grabbed Mina by the arm and began to pull her towards KaibaCorp.

_I guess I could use a bit of sunshine in my life…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Artemis," Luna began. They were walking through the streets of Domino City, having nothing to do, when Luna brought Mina up.

"Yeah Luna?"

"Haven't you noticed Mina lately? She's been acting quite strange…"

"You're overreacting Luna, you know how girls are."

"Well, I suppose I would Artemis, considering I am one. What do you think is wrong?"

"Luna, I'm sure if something was bothering Mina, she'd tell us. Seeing as she hasn't said anything…I'm assuming nothing's wrong."

"You know what assuming does Artemis. It makes an…"

"Luna!"

"What? You can't expect me to be Miss Goody Goody forever."

Artemis chuckled. "No, but I can dream."

Luna playfully scratched him. "Oh quiet you."

"Now let's go, I could go for some tuna."

"Silly cat all you can think about is food. You're just like Serena."

"At least I don't have meatballs on my head!"

"True."

The two lovebirds set off for the aquarium, in hopes of snagging a fish or two, while at the same time Sailor Venus had just rescued young Mokuba, and was now headed toward KaibaCorp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mokuba, your brother's probably really busy…and I'm sure the last thing he wants to see right now is me."

He turned to his blonde friend as he stopped. "I thought you liked Seto."

"I do!" she exclaimed. "I mean…I do, it's just that I don't want to bother him. And to be honest…I don't think he likes me very much…"

"Are you kidding? Seto's crazy about you! He just doesn't show it."

This perked Mina up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah, now let's go!" They had just walked through the doors of KaibaCorp when Mina had just realized something.

"Oh wait!" she cried, quickly running into the bathroom. After a few moments she came out as her regular self, wearing a black and white checkered dress with a black top hat.

"Ya think anybody saw that?" she asked Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head, still a little shocked. "N-no, everyone's on their lunch break." They began walking to Kaiba's office.

"Including your brother?"

"No, Seto doesn't take breaks."

_Of course._ Mina though dryly. As they were walking along the long corridor, Mina began to take in her surroundings. There wasn't too much to look at. The floor was carpeted a dark gray while the walls were a different shade of gray.

_This place could use a bit of color…_

"I tell Seto that we should add a little more color to this place, but he says dull and gray is business. Well…here we are." Both Mina and Mokuba stopped at the double doors in front of them, the entrance to Seto Kaiba's office.

"Um…" Mokuba began. He just remembered that Kaiba was working on important business matters and that he shouldn't be disturbed.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna go in?"

"You go first."

"What? Me? No you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba paused for a moment, as his ears pricked up. He had heard something outside.

He sighed, closed his laptop, and went to check what was going on.

Kaiba opened the door to find his little brother and Mina in a heated argument, something about who would go in first.

"Seto!"

"Sunshine…hi!"

Kaiba first addressed his younger brother. "Didn't I tell you I was busy today?"

"Actually…" Mina interrupted, defending Mokuba, "it was my idea to come here. I just wanted to hang out, y' know?"

"Not really."

"I know!" Mokuba shouted, "Let's go to KaibaLand!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Oh it'll be fun sunshine, you'll see!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eek! Seto! Over here!"

Seto, Mokuba, and Mina had just escaped a mom of squealing girls, and were out of breath.

"Wow sunshine…" Mina breathed, "didn't know…you had so many fans!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," he muttered. They were hiding behind one of the main technical buildings of KaibaLand, where no one could see them.

"Does this mean we have to leave?" Mokuba asked, his eyes wide.

Mina shook her head. "You guys wait here, I'll be right back." And she ran off, leaving Mokuba and Kaiba baffled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up guys!" Mina groaned, pounding on the men's bathroom door.

"Just one minute." Mokuba replied. Slowly, the door began to widen, and out stepped a small boy with short blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you think they'll recognize me?"

She giggled and said, "Not a chance kiddo." And ruffled his 'hair', causing it to go lopsided.

"Now it's your turn sunshine."

"No way, I look like an idiot."

"Aww c'mon big bro, we won't make fun, right Mina?"

"That's right." She agreed.

They heard a sigh and then Seto Kaiba stepped out of the bathroom.

Mokuba and Mina quickly covered their mouths, holding back their giggles. But the sight of Kaiba…they couldn't help it, their laughs broke out into a mass of hysteria.

"I told you I'd look stupid." He growled. Covering his normally sleek chocolate brown hair was a huge afro, and because the sun was shining so brightly, it was much frizzier than it should have been.

"Oh no, no, no," Mina giggled, leaning against him, "Actually, you look kinda…hot!" And at that Mina and Mokuba began to laugh again.

"I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Mina cried, grabbing his arm. "Have you ever really taken a good tour of KaibaLand? I mean, really, really?"

"I designed it you dolt."

"But have you ever been on one of the rides?"

"You're not saying…"

"Let's go!" Mokuba shouted, pulling them toward White Lightning Express, a roller coaster ride inspired by Seto's favorite card, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

And as they were walking Mokuba looked up at both Mina and Kaiba, and then he slid his hand in each of theirs.

_He must really miss his mother…_ Mina thought sadly.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was trying to ignore everyone around him, but more importantly, what they were saying.

"Aww! Aren't they just the cutest family?!"

"Yeah. Weird hair though…"

Seto sighed once more. He's been doing that a lot these days…

"Ok." Mokuba said, letting go of their hands, "I'll go get the tickets, you guys save us a spot in line!"

"Well, that line doesn't look that long…" Mina mused.

"I beg to differ," Kaiba responded, pointing to the other line, which had over 200 people in it.

"Oh…this could take a while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba had come back with the tickets, and for the next two to four hours, Mina and Kaiba were dueling to pass the time.

But after what seemed like their seventh duel, Mina had dozed off, and she leaned back against Kaiba without even realizing it.

She could faintly hear voices, although she couldn't tell if it was a dream or real.

_"She's pretty cute when she's sleeping isn't she?"_

_A chuckle. Then, "As cute as a Kuriboh."_

_"You know you like her Seto. So why don't you just tell her, or ask her out?"_

_"You know exactly why Mokuba. I don't have time for love. I've got too much work to do…"_

_"Wait, you said love!"_

_A pause. "Uh…"_

_"You love her don't you?"_

_"Shh! Before she wakes up!"_

_"I don't believe this…"_

_"You tell anyone Mokuba and you'll regret it. And I normally don't make threats to my little brother."_

_"Don't worry Seto. Your secret's safe with me."_

_Then it went black._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Mina." Seto said, gently shaking her.

"Hmm…" she moaned, rolling over on the ground.

"Mina we're next in line! It's our turn!" Mokuba yelled.

She immediately sat up. "What?! We are!?"

"Yeah, now get up and let's go!"

"Alright, alright!" Mina yawned, slowly getting to her feet.

Mokuba handed the ticket man their tickets and the three of them took the front boxcar.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mina asked, her hand sliding over the smooth, metallic rail.

Mokuba nodded his head vigorously while Kaiba had just grunted.

"Hey, isn't that Yugi and his friends?" Mokuba pointed to the other side of the theme park, near the snack bar.

"I think you're right kiddo. Oh look! Serena and the others are with them too! Do you think we should call them over here?"

_I don't think so…_Kaiba thought. What would Yugi, his arch rival think if he knew KaibaCorp's CEO was at a kiddy park?

"I don't think so Mina, if Yugi knows it's us, then everybody else will know Seto and I are here."

"Oh you're right…"

"All right everybody." The employee for the ride announced, "White Lightning Express is about to take off so make sure your seatbelts are fastened and please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times!"

"She sounds like a broken-record player," Mina whispered to Mokuba. He giggled but not before Seto threw a look at Mina, since he was the one that hired her. Mina slumped in her seat.

"Okay, get ready…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Luna and Artemis had finished raiding the aquarium, Diana had begged them to come with her to KaibaLand. They reluctantly agreed.

"Artemis look! Isn't that…Mina?" Luna pointed with her paw at a roller coaster that looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Artemis squinted, trying to get a better look. "Mina? No…it can't be… Who are those two people with her?"

"That's Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba." Diana chirped.

"Diana don't be…how can you tell?"

"Because their wigs are falling off. See?"

"She's right." Artemis agreed. "But…she never told me…"

Luna gave him one of her famous, _I told you so, _looks that she usually saved for Serena.

"If Mina didn't tell us then that must mean she doesn't want people to know," Luna said in a hushed voice, "So don't' tell the others. Quickly, before they get suspicious!"

"Right!" Artemis and Diana nodded. And so the three cats hurried to catch up with their friends, agreeing never to speak of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I knew I shouldn't have listened to that…_Kaiba stumbled off the ride, he felt sick. He quickly ran to the nearest trashcan, and attempted to throw up. Nothing came out.

It turns out his head was just spinning, he was so dizzy.

"Sunshine? Seto are you okay?" Mina asked, kneeling down.

"I hate you." Kaiba muttered.

She began to rub his back, which momentarily stopped the dizziness and his urge to throw up.

"The first one's always the hardest sweetie, although it looks like Mokuba is doing just fine, in fact, he wants to go on another one! So? Are you ready?"

"Y-you're kidding right?"

"If you go on a few more rides, you'll get the hang of it. Trust me."

"Trust you? I almost…what are you doing?"

"Fixing your wig. There." She said. Then Mina leaned forward and kissed Seto on the nose, causing him to blush.

"Now let's get going, you wouldn't want to disappoint Mokie, now would you?"

Seto's head snapped up. _Mokie._ That's the nickname he gave Mokuba back when they were living in the orphanage. "Where did you hear that from?

"What, Mokie?" Mina shrugged. "I dunno, it just popped into my head. Cute nickname huh?"

Kaiba didn't say anything, he just turned away, thinking. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an annoying tune playing.

"Oops! Sorry, my cell phone. Just a minute," she took off her hat and pulled out a small, cream orange cell phone, which had been taped to the inside of her hat.

"You put your phone in a hat?!"

"Well, I didn't bring a purse, so…Hello?" Mina said to the person on the other line.

Kaiba carefully watched Mina's face through the conversation. In just a few moments Mina's face crumbled as she dropped the phone, letting it fall to the ground with a _thud._

"No…" she choked, losing her balance. Lucky for her though, Kaiba was able to catch her.

"Mina? Mina what's wrong?!"

_She's coming…_Mina thought, shaking in Kaiba's arms, _She's coming…!_

A/N: So what did you think? I gave Mokuba a special little power, he has the sort of cool ability to be able to say what most others are thinking because usually he's just...there. I put Domino City in America, just because it works out better for my stories! Well...I'll update soon!


	3. Ch 3 Chess and a Red Bow

A/N: Hey I'm back! Yeah, I know ya missed me didn't ya! JK! Anyway, sorry it took me so long, I was out of power for a week but the good news is that I had a lot of time to write so here's the third chappie! =D

Mina laid down on her bed, and surrounded herself with her many stuffed animals, trying to comfort herself.

She was in her pajamas, getting ready to go to bed, but that phone call just kept running through her mind…

_(Flashback)_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mina? Guess who? It's mom! Gosh, I haven't seen you in a while, and your father is just being his lazy self, so I'll be coming over! I want to see what you've done with your life now that you're in America, did you find anybody special? Oh…we'll talk about that later, just know that I'll be in Domino City tomorrow at noon, so don't bother coming to the airport! I'll see you later!"_

_It was at that moment that Mina dropped the phone and had nearly fainted._

_She's coming…she's coming…!_

_(End Flashback)_

Mina stood up and walked over to the huge dresser on the other side of the room. Upon it were a brush, a couple of hairpins, and a LOT of stuffed animals. There was no make-up, Mina thinks it makes people look like clowns, plus, she was so beautiful she really didn't need it.

She unwound the red ribbon that she always were and stared it. _Hmm…_she thought, _I've had this ribbon for so long, and I don't even remember the person who told me to wear it…_

"Oh well," Mina yawned, crawling under the covers, and pulling the quilt up to her chin, _I'm sure it'll come to me soon…_

_(Dream/Flashback)_

_Jean Baptiste Orphanage, nursed over 300 kids, ranging from newborns to seventeen year-olds, also home to the two brothers, Seto and Mokuba._

_The orphanage wasn't one of the finest in England, in fact, it could probably be considered one of the worst. But it was decent. Some of the toys were broken, others just used. The TV had about fifteen channels, which was a luxury to many of the kids, whose prior homes sometimes didn't even have a TV! The food was enough to fill the children's stomachs, and that was good enough for them. For nothing could be better than the entertainment received every night at 6:30, right after dinner._

_Seto and his younger brother were still pretty new to the establishment, after a mere three months, but had quickly achieved fame among the other residents, mainly due to a thirteen-year old's, talent._

_"Checkmate. You lose again Ben." Young Seto said._

_"What!?" the thirteen-year old boy shouted. "No way, you must've cheated! I want a rematch!"_

_"Fine." Seto shrugged. "You'll just lose again." The two young boys began to set up the game again, placing their pawns and knights in their correct place._

_Where's Mokie? Seto thought, setting the last piece in place._

_Mokuba was sitting on the wings of the rundown playground, pushing himself back and forth, but not with much effort._

_Usually, Mokuba would be inside to watch his older brother play. But not this time. He's seen his brother win too many times._

_It's great that Seto found something he's good at…the eight-year-old thought, but…now he doesn't have any time for me…_

_He dragged his feet against the dirt, stopping. When he stared at the ground, the little bit of light he saw was now gone. Mokuba looked up to see three older boys standing in front of him. They didn't look very happy._

_The one in the middle, who appeared to be the leader of the three, had curly red hair and menacing green eyes, and was dressed all in gray. His friends were dressed similarly._

_"Ya brother is makin' a mockery outta Ben's profession." Curly hair spat, causing Mokuba to lean away._

_The other boy, who had a series of chains dangling down his jeans, added, "Yeah, so ya betta tell him to start losin' before ya lose ya front teeth!"_

_The third one nodded, he was probably the one that kept his mouth shut and agreed to everything the other to said._

_That sore loser! Mokuba thought angrily._

_"NO!" Mokuba shouted, jumping off the swing._

_"What'd you say?" Curly hair questioned. He turned to his friends. "Guys, I think this fella needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Chains and Silent held Mokuba by the arms, while he was kicking and screaming._

_The quiet one covered Mokuba's mouth, silencing him._

_"Stop!" A voice yelled._

_"Huh? Who's there?" Everyone, including Mokuba looked around to see where the mysterious voice had come from. But they were the only ones in the park._

_Curly hair shrugged and turned back to Mokuba. He pulled his fist back, about to throw a punch when he said, "All right ya little punk, take…OOF!" Someone had kicked him in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground._

_They all looked up to see a pretty blonde girl with sapphire eyes in a power ranger/sailor suit. Beside her was a white cat with green eyes and a peculiar crescent mark on his forehead._

_"I…am…Sailor V! And…in the name of…oh hold on I just have to take a breath!" She panted, sitting down._

_Mokuba thought he heard the cat sigh._

_"Quiet Artemis, I'm still getting used to this!" _

_He was right._

_"Okay," she said, standing up. "I'm ready."_

_"What was dat for?" Curly hair shouted, rubbing the back of his head._

_"That was for picking on an innocent kid! I call it my Sailor V kick! What do ya think?" She winked at Mokuba, causing him to blush._

_"Now you two put him down right now before I make you!"_

_The two boys immediately dropped Mokuba, they didn't want to end up like their friend._

_"C'mon guys, let's get outta here!" The leader screamed, and the three boys ran back inside, they knew they were never going to bully anyone again._

_Sailor V extended her hand to Mokuba. "Are you okay?"_

_Mokuba blushed and took her hand, and she pulled him up. "Yeah…I'm ok. Thanks for saving me."_

_"No worries, it's what I do. After all," she said, striking a pose, "I'm Sailor V!"_

_(Anime sweat drop from Mokuba and Artemis)_

_Mokuba took a good look at Sailor V, and as his eyes went up, he noticed her hair._

_"You know you should really wear a red bow in your hair, it'd look great."_

_Sailor V put her hand on her head. "Ya think?"_

_"Definitely. Hey, my brother's coming! You should meet him!"_

_Sailor V checked her communicator to find out that she had another mission._

_"I'd love to, but I've gotta go. I'll see you again…"_

_"Mokuba. It's Mokuba."_

_"Right. I'll see you again Mokuba!" she shouted, as she began to run. But what she didn't know was that the next day, Mokuba and Seto would be adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba, after Seto defeats him in a chess game._

_"Mokie! Mokuba what happened?" Seto shouted, running outside. "Did those bullies do something to you? Or…did you something to them? They came inside crying!"_

_Mokuba looked up at his brother with shining eyes. "I was saved." He said dreamily. "By Sailor V."_

_"Sailor…?" Seto turned away from Mokuba, to see just as the sun was setting, a girl standing, her long golden hair flowing through the wind._

_Seto blinked and she was gone. "Was she…real?"_

_Mokie…Mina thought, running. He calls him Mokie…_

_(End Dream/Flashback)_

Mina jumped out of bed, startled. _Was that dream…a vision of the past? But I don't remember any of that!_

After her heard had stopped racing, Mina lay sideways, her head against the pillow and thought, _So…Mokuba was the one who told me to wear the red bow. Well…he is cute! _And immediately went back to sleep, her foot twitched, accidentally hitting Artemis, who was asleep on the bed.

"Hmm…" he murmured, slowly getting up. He climbed his way toward Mina, staring at her now peaceful face.

_Oh Mina…_he thought sadly. _What could possibly be wrong?_

A/N: Okay, I don't exactly know if the orphanage Seto and Mokuba were in was in England, but it just worked out perfectly with Sailor V and everything! And I think some other guy told Mina to wear the red bow but I just made it Mokuba instead! So...don't complain! Anyway, I'll be up with the next part soon!


	4. Ch 4 Motherly Love?

A/N: I am SO sorry that it took so long to upload, I don't think I've ever taken so long, but yeah, we were out of power for a week, but to make it up to everyone, I'll be posting the last two chapters, this one, and chapter five, which is the last one. Enjoy!

_Ok…what to wear…_Mina thought, staring at her bed, which was piled on with clothes. She started throwing some across the room, fuzzy pink sweater, glittery miniskirt. It took her about two hours before she finally decided on a decent outfit. A fitting beige dress with a tan coat thrown over the shoulders and some heels.

_I guess this is okay, _she thought, looking in the mirror, she reached over to grab her red bow, when a memory flashed through her mind…

_(Flashback)_

_It was a normal day in Tokyo, the first day of school, also, Mina's first year being a junior. She felt so powerful as she was putting her favorite red ribbon on._

_Just then, Mina's mother poked her head into the room and groaned. "I don't know why you put that thing on! You look like a three-year-old!" _

_"But…I've had it forever!"_

_Her mother shrugged and said, "It's your life. You're just ruining it."_

_(End Flashback)_

Mina sighed and instead took out a plain black ribbon her mom had gotten her on her fifteenth birthday, although this was probably the first time that Mina's seriously looked at it for more than thirty seconds. Until now. She put it on slowly, as if she were in looked at herself again. She didn't look like her normal, chipper self. She looked so much older.

_This isn't me…_Mina thought. She turned off the light and headed out the door, following her were the stares from all the girls, and Artemis.

When Mina was outside she realized her mother had never specified where they would meet.

"Oh great," she moaned, "now she'll probably blame me for that too." And began walking toward nowhere in particular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's follow her," Luna whispered to Artemis. The two had been with the girls when they saw Mina looking unusually elegant, and had left without a word.

"Luna! You're the one who said we should keep out of it!"

"Yes, I know, but now I'm worried! She's been awfully quiet lately…"

"Okay, but let's keep quiet! Mina has some sharp ears."

Luna nodded and they both silently crept out of the house, quickly at Mina's heels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh this is just wonderful! _Mina's mom, Lorinda thought as she walked the streets of Domino City. _That stupid girl never old me where to meet!_

Lorinda Aino was fairly pretty for a woman in her mid-forties. She had curly brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes, the same ones that Mina had. She was wearing a big sunhat and a long, white, flowy dress.

As she was walking along the sidewalk, she passed two boys and just happened to heard the conversation…

"Why did Mina just leave like that Seto?"

_Mina!? _Lorinda thought. She turned around and pointed at the two boys. "You there! Boy! Who's this Mina of which you speak!?"

"Uh…just a friend of ours." He answered.

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, red bow…"

_I see she still wears that thing…_

"What's your name?"

"My name's Mokuba. And this is my big brother, Seto."

Lorinda looked up, just noticing that someone was with the boy. He was really tall and had dark brown hair with the most amazing blue eyes.

_Oh my…_Lorinda thought, blushing. _What am I doing!? He's probably around Mina's age! Could he be…? No, he's much too intelligent!_

Lorinda cleared her throat. "Well, um, would you by any chance know where she is?"

_Who is this joke? _Kaiba thought, annoyed. "All right, who are you?!" he barked. "Why do you keep asking questions about Mina?"

"Because," Lorinda said sharply, "I'm her mother."

Both Seto and Mokuba were shocked.

_This is Mina's mother? _Kaiba thought.

"You're Mina's mom!?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I called her yesterday telling her I was coming."

_That explains a lot…_Kaiba thought, putting two and two together.

"Sorry miss," Mokuba started, "but we don't know…"

"I know where she is," Kaiba interrupted, laying a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She's at KaibaCorp."

"Oh, well, let's go then." Lorinda said, following the young man, unaware that he was the CEO of this mighty corporation.

As Kaiba passed his younger brother, he whispered, "Go call Mina, tell her to get to KaibaCorp immediately."

"Okay," Mokuba nodded, staying behind.

"Oh, isn't he coming with us?"

"Mokuba has some important business to take care of," was all the CEO said. And that was that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina was in the middle of Domino Park, sitting on one of the benches. She didn't know what to do about her mom. She never called her, so she didn't have her number.

A vibrating sound was heard from her purse, and Mina took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"Mina!"

"Mokuba?"

"Mina, you have to come quick…!"

"Mokuba, I'm sorry about leaving you behind at KaibaLand, I'm not in the mood to talk right now…"

"Wait, you don't understand, your mom…!"

Mina sat up, alert. "My mom!? What about my mom Mokuba?"

"She's here! At KaibaCorp, Seto brought her here!"

"Sunshine?" _That jerk! What's he up to…?_

"Are you gonna come?"

"I'll be there." She told him, then added, "Oh, and make sure she's happy, she can be a little mean when she's cranky…"

_"Ugh, these walls would be better designed by a three-year old!" _

"Uh…yeah, I think that ship's just sailed."

"I'm on my way Mokuba. Just hang on."

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Bye." Mina hung up and looked around. She the got up, straightened her dress, and headed towards KaibaCorp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba, Seto, and Lorinda were standing inside the lobby of KaibaCorp, waiting for Mina.

"You did tell her where we are, right?" Lorinda asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the linoleum floor.

"Yes," Seto sighed, "I did."

"Then where…?"

At that moment, Mina burst through the doors and poked her finger at Kaiba's chest.

"You!" she shouted, "who do you think you are…?"

"Mina…" Lorinda started.

Mina held up a finger to her. "Not now lady."

_Uh-oh…_Mokuba thought.

"Now if you think that you can just bring my mother here…" Mina turned around, "Mom! H-how are you?"

"Just peachy, thank you." She said stiffly. Then she noticed Mina's outfit. "Why Min!" she exclaimed, "You're looking more like a woman! And I see you got rid of that horrendous red bow!"

"Yeah…" Mina sighed.

Kaiba had just noticed Mina's appearance also. She didn't look like herself. In fact, she looked the exact opposite of how she usually looked.

"Mr. Kaiba?" One of his employees said, "important phone call for you."

"I'll just be a minute," He nodded to Mina and Lorinda, then left with Mokuba right behind him.

Lorinda quickly pulled Mina aside, so that no one could hear.

"Mina!" she hissed. "Is that young man the owner of this corporation!?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"Are you…having an affair with him?"

""What!? I don't know…"

"Hmm…he seemed very protective of you…I think he likes you…"

"Really?"

"Oh Mina this is perfect! You're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Of course!" Lorinda exclaimed. "So clever of you to seduce a rich CEO, now you can get anything you want! Cars, jewelry, mansions! Oh, I wish I'd have done that…instead of marrying that worthless…!"

"You think I like him for his money!?" Mina exploded.

"Shh, Mina, calm down honey, what's the matter?"

"You're the matter! I don't want to marry someone for their money, I want to marry…for love!" Mina cried, running.

"Mina…!" her mother yelled. But she was too late, Mina was already upstairs.

_Stupid girl…_Lorinda thought, before she saw Mokuba and Kaiba coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's follow her Luna," Artemis said, running up the stairs and into Kaiba's office.

When they got in they saw Mina on the floor, crying. She ripped off her ribbon and threw it on the ground.

"Is that…why Mom…married Dad?" Mina sobbed. "Because he was rich!?"

Luna's ears pricked as she heard the door creak.

"Quick Artemis, hide!" Luna and Artemis hid behind a fern plant, just as Seto Kaiba entered the office.

Mina looked up, her eyes flooded with tears.

He knelt down beside her. "What are you doing here?" he asked gently.

"She thinks…I like you…for your money!"

There was a pause. Then Kaiba replied, "And?"

Mina shook her head. "That's not the reason I like you sunshine. I like you because even though you appear cold-hearted on the outside, deep down you're really sweet and you care about your brother. You help Yugi not because you have to but because you want to . You respect Joey as a duelist even though you call him a mutt because you don't know how else to address him. I like you…for you." She finished quietly.

Luna and Artemis held their breath and watched as Kaiba took Mina's face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss her.

Mina was very surprised, she sucked in her breath and her eyes were wide open in shock as Kaiba's lips traced hers. The kiss was firm, but sweet, and it was a while before he finally pulled back. He wiped Mina's tears away with his thumbs and said, "I like you too Mina."

He stood up and held his hand out to Mina. "Come," he said, "I think I know how we can fix this."


	5. Ch 5 Stick Together

A/N: Wow, this is the last chapter, I can't believe this is the end! Oh well, enjoy!

"Why did you do this sunshine?" Mina hissed, as she pulled back the red velvet curtain the slightest bit, revealing a huge audience, including Yugi, Serena, and all their other friends. Mina's mother was in the front row.

When Kaiba suggested how he could fix this, he set up a whole stage, along with lights, and calling the biggest Hollywood TV stations, all in one night in his own backyard, behind his huge mansion.

"You can do this Mina. I didn't call everybody here just to tell them to go back home." He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "I believe in you."

"But…she's…"

"Seto, there's something wrong with the lights!"

Kaiba kissed Mina's forehead and said, "You're on in five minutes. Go get 'em." Then left to help his little brother.

Mina looked stunning in a plain white dress, her blonde hair let loose around her. She wanted to put her red bow on, but couldn't find it, so she decided to go without it.

"Okay Mina," she told herself, taking deep breaths. "You can do this. You've just go to believe in yourself and…" She peeked behind the curtain again and winced. "You can't do this, you can't do this, you can't do this…"

"One minute!" a cameraman shouted.

"Oh no!" Mina gasped. _What do I do? What do I do!?_

"And we're live!"

The velvet curtains were immediately pulled back, revealing Mina to the audience.

She stood stiff, and angrily thought, _That wasn't even close to one minute!_

"Mina!" Mokuba hissed, "Go!"

But Mina didn't move. At least, not until Kaiba gently pushed her toward the microphone.

Mina cleared her throat and placed her hands on the microphone, and began to sing, her eyes never leaving her mother's. At first she was a little shaky, with all of the cameras on her, but eventually her voice rose and she sang with all her heart.

_I've got a question for ya,_

_it's about a dream I have,_

_I don't know if I'll make it,_

_What if I don't pass?_

_I wanna be a star,_

_I wanna go that far,_

_but I'll need some help along the way._

_Someone that cares,_

_that I know will be there,_

_with me through each day!_

_Tell me…will it be…you?_

_Stick with me,_

_and I know,_

_that we will_

_conquer every step we take._

_Stick with me,_

_and I know,_

_that we will,_

_cherish everything we make!_

_But you need…to be there…for me._

_And I'll always…be there…for you._

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Sometimes I get down on myself,_

_and I don't know what to do,_

_but I know you'll be there to help._

_I can always count on you!_

_You're always there for me,_

_indefinitely,_

_sometimes I just can't take it!  
_

_But it's alright,_

_because it feels nice,_

_and I know that we will make it!_

_I'll stick with you,_

_because I know,_

_that we will_

_conquer every step we take._

_I'll stick with you,_

_because I know,_

_that we will,_

_cherish everything we make!_

_But you need…to be there…for me._

_And I'll always…be there…for you._

_I've got something to tell ya,_

_about a dream I had,_

_I finally made it,_

_I finally passed._

_Now I'm a star,_

_I went that far,_

_but I had some help along the way._

_Because you cared,_

_and you were there,_

_with me through each day!_

_Now I know…that it was…because of you._

_If we stick together,_

_I know,_

_that we will_

_conquer every step we take._

_If we stick together,_

_I know,_

_that we will,_

_cherish everything we make!_

_Will you please…be there…for me?_

_Because I'll always…be there…for you…_

The piano played its last few notes as Mina pulled back from the microphone, looking toward the audience. It was silent at first, which made Mina think that everybody hated it. But then a roar of applause thundered through the crowd, so loud that Mina had to take a few steps back.

_I did it, _she thought happily, _I actually did it…_

"Mina you were amazing!!!" Serena shouted through the crowd.

She smiled and looked across the stage, at Seto Kaiba. Mina ran across the stage and threw herself into his arms, laughing.

At that moment a thousand flashes went off, Hollywood cameras and news reporters.

"Oh great," Kaiba said sarcastically, "Now the whole world knows…"

"I know isn't it great?" Mina giggled.

_Yeah, _Kaiba thought, breathing in Mina's scent. _It is…_

Mina looked and saw Mokuba, who was smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. _Oh wait, _Mina thought, _I should ask him if he gave me the red bow or not…_But as Mina was about to walk over to him, she changed her mind. _Nah…some questions are better left unanswered…_

"Mina."

"Hmm?" Mina turned around, to find her mother standing behind her, a solemn look on her face.

"Here." Lorinda said, holding out Mina's red bow. "I think you forgot this."

Mina looked up and into her mother's deep brown eyes. Words weren't needed to be said during this moment, they both knew…

"MOM!" Mina cried, falling in to her arms.

"Oh Mina," her mother whispered, stroking her hair, "You truly are a young woman."

"Oh Luna," Artemis sighed, quietly so as the cameras wouldn't hear, "I'm so glad we decided to spy on Mina."

A pause. And then, "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!?!?!?

THE END

A/N: So how was it? I wanted to put a bubbly and funny ending to it, so yeah... Ok, now that I'm done with the first YGOSM couples story, it's time for my readers to vote on the second one! Woo hoo! Just don't choose Atem/Serena or Mina/Seto again, because Atem and Serena will be in Amunet's Vengeance, and well...this was a Seto/Mina fanfic! So yeah, you also have to choose couples that I made, the ones that are in Yu-Gi-Oh: Phoenix Awakening. You can also give me some ideas too!


End file.
